Jump Super Stars
August 8, 2005 | genre = Crossover/2D versus fighting | modes = Single player, Multiplayer | ratings = CERO: All ages | platforms = Nintendo DS | media = DS card | requirements = | input = }} is a 2D fighting game for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by Ganbarion and published by Nintendo. The game was released on August 8, 2005 in Japan and accompanied the release of a red Nintendo DS. ''Jump Ultimate Stars, the sequel to Jump Super Stars, has been released in Japan as of November 23, 2006. Gameplay Jump Super Stars features characters from the Weekly Shonen Jump manga magazine in Japan. The game features gameplay similar to that of Super Smash Bros. The game supports 2-4 players in multiplayer and features over 75 missions. Koma (panel) is the term for the characters that the player can use in the game. Each koma uses from 1 to 7 squares of the koma deck at the bottom screen of the Nintendo DS. The deck has 20 squares (4 x 5) for the player to place his koma. There are three types of komas: help koma, support koma and battle koma. * Help koma are only one square large. They'll boost up or help players in the game, but they will not appear on Battle Screen. * Support koma are two to three squares large. These koma will show up briefly on the battle screen to help the player, generally by attacking, blocking, restoring health, or some other move. * Battle koma are four to seven squares large, and these koma fight throughout each round. These koma represents the characters that the player controls in the battle screen, and the player can switch between characters by tapping their koma in the koma deck like a tag battle. The player can build and store up to ten koma decks, and each deck must have at least one help koma, one support koma and one battle koma to be valid for use in battle. There are also a set of predefined decks that the player can use, but the player cannot change or delete those. It is also possible to exchange decks between friends, but they won't be able to edit the decks. Ally boosting is done by placing komas next to each other in the deck maker. If the komas placed next to each other are "compatible", their attributes will go up. Battle characters can get a longer health bar, or increase the maximum number of special attack gauges. Locations Jump Super Stars features 32 locations and stages; there is a level for each Manga show that has one of its characters in the game (either battle, support, help, or any other kind of character). Represented series This is a list of represented series in Jump Super Stars and theirs respective playable characters. * Black Cat -Eve * Bleach -Ichigo Kurosaki * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo -Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo -Don Patch * Buso Renkin -Kazuki Mutou * Death Note - Support characters only. * D.Gray-man -Allen Walker * Dragon Ball -Goku -Super Saiyan Goku -Vegeta -Super Saiyan Vegeta -Super Saiyan Gohan(kid) -Super Saiyan 2 Gohan(kid) -Gotenks -Super Saiyan Gotenks -Piccolo * Dr. Slump -Arale Norimaki -Dr. Mashirito * Eyeshield 21 -The main character * Gintama -Gintoki Sakata * Hunter × Hunter -Gon Freecs -Kurapica -Killua * Hikaru no Go -Don`t have a playable character * Ichigo 100% -Don`t have a playable character * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure -Jotaro Kujo -Dio Brando * Reborn! -Tsuna Sawada & Reborn -Lambo * KochiKame -Kankichi Ryotsu * Mr. Fullswing -Don`t have a playable character * Naruto -Naruto Uzumaki(kid) -Sasuke Uchiha(kid) -Sakura Haruno(kid) -Kakashi Hatake * One Piece -Monkey D.Luffy -Roronoa Zoro -Nami -Sanji -Nico Robin * Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar -Jaguar Junichi * Rurouni Kenshin -Kenshin Hymura * Shaman King -Yoh Asakura -Yoh Asakura(Koubaku Over Soul form) -Anna Kyoyama * Slam Dunk -Don`t have a playable character * Steel Ball Run -Don`t have a playable character * The Prince of Tennis -Don`t have a playable character * Yu-Gi-Oh! -Yugi Mutou and his hot mommy * YuYu Hakusho -Yusuke Urameshi Sales information On its first week of availability, Jump Superstars sold 220,912 copieshttp://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=6271. It held the record of the fastest-selling Nintendo DS game until Animal Crossing: Wild World. See also * Jump Ultimate Stars * Battle Stadium D.O.N *List of fighting games References External links *Official website (Japanese) *Official character list sorted by works (Japanese) *IGN complete game guide * fr:Jump Super Stars it:Jump Superstars ja:ジャンプスーパースターズ pt:Jump Super Stars